DXW One Night Stand: DXW vs. OWA
Card Non-Title Match DXW Global Champion Buzz vs. Ganondorf Non-Title Match DXW Global Women's Champion Alina Valentina vs. Nastasya Vasilievna Obertas Triple Threat Tag Team Non-Title Match DXW World Tag Team Champions Night Raid (Lubbock & Wave) vs. The LK (Lincoln Loud & Kinjack) vs. Shoryuken (Ryu & Ken Masters) The Illuminati (Joe Higashi & Stipe Miocic) vs. Lt. Guile & Jax DXW International Championship #1 Contender's Match Jimmy Havoc vs. Bald Bull DXW Social Network Championship #1 Contender's Match; Winner faces the Social Network Champion at DXW DestructionMania III Preshow "The Cholo Street Thug" Azrael Sanchez w/Paul Heyman vs. Muscle Power The Roanapur Rebels (Revy & Michiko Malandro) vs. Poison & Roxy Hardcore Match for the DXW Hardcore Championship Bobby Santiago w/Lori Loud vs. Bear Hugger Results *3. During the match, the DXW Social Network Champion, Tiger Mask W, along with Sakura Hagiwara, was in the locker room watching the match on TV. After the match, Tiger Mask W was not pleased while Sakura Hagiwara was facepalming. *5. Nastasya goes for another V2 Disc, but Alina counters and hits her with Russian Hammer then locks her up with Vice of the Motherland Suddenly, Rory Mercury's theme song plays, but Rory never shows up to play mind games on Alina. Nastasya counters and goes for another V2 Disc, but Alina counters and hits her with Societ Slam (Angle Slam) to make a pinfall, but Nastasya kicks out at two. Alina goes for Russian Hammer but Chocho Caras' theme plays, but Chocho never shows up, neither. Nastasya kips up and locks Alina up with Yuktobanian Punishment (Anaconda Vice) to make her tap out. After the match, Alina hits Nastasya from out of nowhere with Russian Sickle then start assaulting her. Chocho Caras rushes to the ring and goes for Sky High, but Alina counters and hits her with Soviet Slam as the crowd boos while Nastasya retreats. Alina locks Chocho with Vice of the Motherland to make her pass out until Rory Mercury hits Alina from out of nowhere with Blood Cutter with a pop then Alina retreats. And Chocho Caras gets up and hits Rory from out of nowhere with Sky High with a pop as well. Chocho Caras then flashes her title gesture to Alina. *6. After the match, the DXW International Champion Ash Ketchum arrives at the stage and applauding Havoc vigorously but Havoc giving Ash a middle finger, and Ash stops then charges into the ring and Havoc bails out. Ash and Havoc are exchanging words on each other. *7. After the match, the lights went out and when the lights came back on, The Lost Boys (Peter Pan, Mokuba Kaiba, & Timmy Turner) appears in the ring with a pop as they staring at Night Raid. Peter Pan then told Night Raid "They'll be ready...this Sunday." then Peter Pan, Mokuba, & Timmy raise their fists and shouted "BANGARANG!" *8. After the match, Dylan James Check rushes to the ring and starts brawling with Buzz as the crowd goes crazy. The officials and the locker room rushes there to separate their brawl. DJC and Buzz broke free and the brawl continues to close the show. Category:Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling Category:DXW Specials Category:2019